cookie fix
by david141870
Summary: don't touch my cookies! for  Disclaimer i do not own anything this is just for fun


"Hey reid.i found this week and i wanna check it out wanna go?."asked Derek he walked over to his young team mate's reid,looked at his friend."no"he said flatly.

"Why not? it'll be fun,"he said,he knows that reid will turn him down but that doesn't stop him from asking. after the kid needed a little fun." i have i doubt it'll be fun if you tease me every step of the way"said reid.

With a knowing look,"well if you would realize it when a girl hits on you i wouldn't pick on you as much"said morgan,"who hits on my junior g-man?"asked the peppy bright haired techmaster,Penelope garcia,"well garcia, the ladies love our .he just doesn't know when there hitting on him"he said with a pointed look towords reid.

"There not hitting on if they were they would get the look and go on there way as soon as i opend my mouth,"he said in a matter of fact tone."what look?"asked Emily prentiss as she walked over to the trio."the eyes glazing over like i just spoke greek.".

"Well to people with low iQ levals you pretty much are."he sighed,then looked at morgan and said to morgan,"well anyway i have plans tonight and can't go"this got garcia's intrest,"can't go where my little duckling?".

reid raised his eyebrow at the name,"morgan wanted me to got to a new bar he found,but i can't go like i just said"she looked at morgan and said."why didn't you invite me?angelfish"he just got a look that said"i'll tell you later"and then reid's cellphone rang,"hang on a sec"he looked at the caller id and smiled and said,"well speak of the devil".

Aaron hotchner and dave rossi walked up to the group as reid answerd his cell,"hey.i was just telling my team i had plans tonight,yeah i'm about to go home and change and meet bye"as he looked up he saw the faces of the team and said,"what?","well i thought that you just didn't want to go so you lied and said you had plans".

"Nope i really do have plans and no i'm not telling you what they are"he said as he saw the look on garcia's face,"well, will you at least tell us with who"she said with a hopefull face,"no i think i'll just leave you guessing"she look shocked that he would do something like that to her,but quickly got over it and said,"who knew my boy genuis was such a meanie?".

All he did was laugh,and got his messenger bag."i'll see you tomorrow"he said as he walked out and morgan looked at the rest of the team,"well why don't we just go check out the bar?"he looked at them and hotch said "that's not a bad idea,we all could use a little down time"and jj said "just let me grab my stuff i'll meet you at the elevator,"garcia and prentiss nodded in agreement as they went to grab there stuff.

Morgan was sitting at a tabel in the bar he wanted to checkout "kain" with the others,when he saw something he thought he would never see,"hey guys isn't that reid?"as they looked there eyes widend and there mouthes droped open,"yeah i thank that is"said prentiss,none of them couldn't Believe there had his hair pulled back blue jeans with a hole in the knee black wifebeater and a scull belt and a blue jean jacket,they watched as he walked up to the bar sat down.

Then morgan asked,"hey do you think we should go talk to him?"and they looked at him and knew what he was really thinking,"i have got to know what is going on"and then the all realized that they were just as curious as he was so they all nodded and hotch said,"don't let him know that were here,"and they nodded as they walked closer to reid they could hear what he was saying,"sorry i'm late,becca i got cought in traffic"he said with a smile,"it's ok i'll forgive you,but why don't you go talk to those ladies that have been trying to get you to notice them since you walked in?".

"What do you mean trying to get me to notice? them they haven't done anything" he said with a dumb look on his face,she sighed but kept cleaning the glass with a rag,"well the blond one keeps walking by you every five minutes and the redhead i this close"she held her hand to show a half inch"to jumping your bones,"he blushed and said to her,"have they i hadn't noticed,i have been waiting for this for weeks,you didn't open last week so i couldn't get my fix"as he said the last part the team got a worried look on there face the way he said fix made them think of him on the drugs.

"yeah yeah, here you go,"she said as she sat the plate there for him to get,morgan was walking fast to stop him before he did something he would regret,then he saw reid reach out and grab somethin from the plate as the looked he saw that it was a cookie,"mmm you make the best cookies,"they looked at him and then eachother and then heard a the bartender say,"why don't you come join your friend you can have a cookie to if you'd like"they looked up and saw the bartender look at them they all blushed exept hotch and rossi but rossi did cough once.

Reid looked paler the normale,"this was the bar you wanted to check out?"he said in a shake voice."yeah, we thought we would go ahead and check it out,"said as he took a seat next to him on the bar stool along with the rest of the team,"how did you know we were his friends and not just coming to get a drink"asked pentiss,the bartender and the woman looked like she could see strait to your soul,"well the look you got when you saw him told me you knew him,the way you walked over here was like you didn't want him to know you were there,and the look you got on your face when he said,'fix'told me you know about him and the drugs,"she said it all with a strait face.

Reid started laughing and they looked at him in shock,"you would make a great profiler"she smiled and said"naw i woulnd be able to handle all the things you see day by day plus my job pays better."garcia who had been quite finally asked the one thing that hab been bothering her since she saw her little bot talking with the woman,"how do you know reid"the bartinder looked at her with blue eyes and a smile and said,"we met in colage,i helped him pickup his books and we talked and got to be friends"it was then that reid took another cookie from the plate wich made morgan want one so he got one and as he took a bite of the cookie it started to melt in his mouth,"damn this is a good cookie,who made them?"he asked the bartinder and reid was the one to answer,"she made them,i love her cookies she makes the best,and you should try her cake,"he said the last part with a dreamy look on his face.

the bartender started snaping her fingers in his face trying to snap him back to reallity."earth to reid,calling "by the last part she was nocking her fist on his the rest of the team started taking cookies and jj said"well miss bartender spence is right this is the best cookie,"the bartender looked at her and smiled.

"Oh i'm sorry i forgot to tell you my name,it's rebecca brock,and i'v heard alot about you from him"she said as the pointed at reid,they talked for the next hour until hotch said it was time to go they had work in the morning.

As the team walked out morgan said to reid,"well pretty boy it seem you we need to have a talk about secrets. 


End file.
